


Not Too Close For Comfort

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your OTP sleeps together for the first time and when Person A (Emma) wakes up, Person B (Killian) is gone. A is confused at first but then they hear B clambering around and cursing in the kitchen. Person A wraps themselves in a bed sheet and goes in to see B trying, to no avail, to cook breakfast for A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Close For Comfort

Emma rolled over on the bed, her arm flinging over Killian in her sleep. She mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled closer to him. He was warm and she was still asleep. She smiled faintly as she felt his arms pull her closer against his bare chest and his lips met her cheek very softly. They brushed over her cheekbone lighter than a butterfly then his head rested next to hers. "I love you Emma." She heard him breathe, ever so softly, then she fell into a deeper sleep once again and was unconscious to all sound. 

The next morning she woke by rolling into a shaft of sunlight, opening her eyes, and being blinded. Then she heard a loud curse and sat up, confused. The other side of the bed was empty. Where was Hook? She heard another loud curse and the banging of pots and pans downstairs in the kitchen and smiled sleepily. "What on earth is he doing down there?" She muttered to herself, flopping back onto the bed and closing her eyes for a few more minutes, letting herself relish in the memories of last night. It hadn't been awkward at all, surprisingly, and she'd had the best night of sleep she'd had in a very long time. Just being close to Killian made her feel safer. She could protect herself very well, and often pushed him away, but last night she made an exception. Maybe she would make more exceptions if she slept like that every time. Sighing and smiling, remembering the faintly whispered words she had heard while mostly asleep, Emma sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself before standing up and walking downstairs in her pajamas and bare feet. "Killian?" She asked as she hit the first floor and walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing? Mary Margaret and David will be over with Henry at ten o'clock and they'll make something to eat. You don't have to do-"

"I want to. Well, I wanted to until I couldn't figure out how to light the stove." He interrupted frustratedly, turning to her with a spatula in hand and a pan hanging from its handle in his hook, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers. He looked so husband-like and so un-Captain-Hook-like that she couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh. This earned her a confused look and half glare. "I was just trying to make breakfast for us." He sighed finally. "For you." He sounded so genuinely disappointed now that Emma stepped forward and hugged him, wrapping them both in the sheet that she had cloaked herself in.

"Thank you, but it's okay. Besides, I'm not hungry yet." She rested her chin on his robed chest and looked up at him. Looking from his chin, she found his darkly rimmed eyes that she was so fond of and waited patiently until they found hers. "And I slept so well last night that I think I missed all the cuddling." 

His familiar smirk formed on his lips and he pulled away from her to set down the spatula and burnt pan, then pulled her roughly up to him and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Emma let out a short laugh and whispered, "Well I don't think I missed that. But just in case, let's try again."

"Anytime, love." He ducked his head down to kiss her again and she forgot about everything else. 

Until her parents walked in with her son to find her and Hook leaning up against the fridge wrapped in a sheet, making out. 

Hook just smiled at them casually and kissed her cheek once more before turning to her family. "I was, ah, trying to make breakfast." 

"Sure, right." David replied, giving them both a reprimanding look. It was enough to make Emma step away from Killian with an embarrassed blush and avoid the gaze of Henry. 

"You can't blame them," Mary Margaret defended, "We did give them the apartment to themselves for the night. It's no different than what we would have done." She smiled suggestively at David and Emma gasped, a strangled choked laugh escaping her. 

"Mom! You just had to say that?"

She just shrugged, giving her a smile, "What? I'm just saying that it's perfectly alright to-" 

"Well!" Hook interrupted, walking around the counter to stand next to Emma, "I was told that you were to make breakfast. And I'm starving." He grinned at the Charmings. 

"Right, breakfast." David agreed quickly. "It'll be ready soon." 

"Aye." Hook nodded and smiling charmingly at Emma. "I'll go get dressed then." 

"Good, you'll look more yourself once you're dressed." Emma laughed, pushing him towards the stairs. 

"Of course, I wouldn't mind some compa-"

"Not happening." David interjected quickly.

Emma shrugged helplessly and grinned, shaking her head when Killian looked to her. "Go get dressed, Hook."


End file.
